Bad for business
by QuinnOfConeyIsland
Summary: One-shot: Joker is going out on business again and Harley doesn't like it, but after he reassures her he will make up for it once he gets back, her spirits are lifted up.
The Joker was headed for his room. No. _Their_ room, he reminded himself, even though he considered it to be his most of the time, he couldn't deny that he did share it frequently with Harley. Once she popped into his mind, he wondered where she was. Not that it mattered that much. Wherever she was, he knew it couldn't be far away from him.

When he opened the door to their room, she was nowhere in sight. But she must have been there quite recently, because it appeared as if she'd forgotten to turn the lights off in the bathroom, which was the place he was actually headed for. He needed to fix up his hair before going out. After all, he had a reputation to uphold.

The bathroom door was open by just a crack which was how he could tell the lights were on. Paying no more heed to it, he simply swung the door open and walked in, turning directly to the right, where the sink was with a mirror hanging above it. He reached to open the cabinet on his left to find his comb and hair gel. That's when he heard a voice from below and behind him. "Don't you ever knock?"

He turned his head around and saw Harley lying in the tub with a smug smile on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes. He returned a quick, wry smile before looking back into the mirror and starting to run the gel through his green hair. "Harley, if you wanted to be left alone, you would have locked the door. And even if you had, I still would have found a way of breaking and entering," he said looking into the mirror.

"I know," she said with a low giggle. She rested her arms up on the edge of the tub and watched him comb through his hair. Oh, how she just wanted to run her hands through it. But she knew he hated it when she messed it up right after he'd styled it.

Once he put the comb down, she spoke up again. "Why don't you come join me?" He turned around again, fully this time and stooped down into a squat right in front of her, their faces mere inches away from each other. Harley was eyeing the Joker's red stained lips, biting her own bottom lip as she fantasized.

"As much as I'd love to…" His voice was low and seductive, almost like a serpent. He cupped the side of her face and the touch had her look up from his lips and into his eyes. She waited for him to go on. "I can't," he finished and patted her cheek playfully before standing up again. She sighed, but didn't give up.

"Why not? Afraid to get wet?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well, it would be bad for business."

Now she got it.

He was going out on a business meeting.

 _Again._

Sometimes she got to come with, but as of late, he had told her he had to do it alone. She rolled her eyes and leaned back into the tub, crossing her arms over her chest and pulling her knees up, pouting like a petulant child. "Another business meeting? That's all you ever do these days! You never have time for me anymore." The Joker put on a fake pout of his own and tsk-ed.

"Aw, poor Harley." He reached down and pinched her cheek, which only made her glare at him. "I'll make it up to you once I get back." A satisfied smile crossed his lips when he saw her facial expression change completely. She stopped pouting and was instead curious. He walked out of the bathroom and she had no choice but to get out of the tub and follow him back into their room.

She quickly dried her hair with a towel and then tied her blue and red robe around her. She skipped out after him and found him putting on his expensive jewelry. "But when will you get back?" she asked expectantly. He locked his gold watch around his wrist and then locked his piercing blue eyes on her. She stood frozen, not knowing what he'd do next. Without making a face, he moved up to her and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her close to him. She liked that.

"I'll try to keep things short," he said and ran his hand through her wet hair. "But I know you'll wait up for me either way, won't you?" She giggled.

"You know me." He planted a kiss on her lips.

"You be a good girl while I'm gone," he said and released his grip.

"Yes daddy," she replied dutifully with yet another smug smile and watched him leave the room. Now she had enough time to plan for his return.


End file.
